Frederick the Nomad (StanleyIndraven)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Monk (Wanderer) Level: 1 Experience: 1,184 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Common, Old Landellian, Elven, Tengu Deity: Penk First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Special Delivery Background: Open Abilities STR: 12 +1 (02 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 17 +3 (07 pts) (+2 Human) CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) Combat Statistics (Roll) HP: 9 = + CON (01) + FC (00) (Monk 1) AC: 15 = + DEX (2) + Armor(0) + Natural(0) + Size(0) + WIS(03) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + WIS(03) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + WIS(03) INIT: +02 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +00 = (0) CMB: +01 = (00) + STR (1) CMD: 16 = + BAB(0) + STR(1) + DEX(2) + WIS(3) Fortitude: +04 = (02) + CON (01) + Trait(01) Reflex: +05 = (02) + DEX (02) + Trait(01) Will: +05 = (02) + WIS (03) Speed: 30' Weapon Statistics Unarmed Attack: +1 = (00) + STR(01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeon Flurry of blows: +0/+0 = (-1) + STR(01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeon Sling: +2 = (00) + DEX(02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 00/x2, Special: 50ft Range Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Monk (+1/4 Ki Pool) Bonus Feat: Select 1 extra feat at 2nd level. 1st lvl feat was replaced. Skills: Gain an additional skill rank every level. Class Features Monk Armor/Weapons:''Proficient with brass knuckles, cestus, club, crossbow (light/heavy), dagger, handaxe, javelin, kama, nunchaku, quarterstaff, sai, shortspear, short sword, shuriken, siangham, sling, spear and temple sword. Not proficient with armor or shields. ''AC Bonus (Ex):''When unarmored and unencumbered, add Wisdom bonus to AC and CMD, including touch attacks and while flat-footed. ''Flurry of Blows (Ex):''May make one additional attack using any combination of unarmed strikes or attacks with a special monk weapon as if using the Two-Weapon Fighting feat. ''Unarmed Strike:''Gain Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. ''Stunning Fist:''Gain Stunning Fist as a bonus feat. ''Far Traveler:''Gain an exotic weapon proficiency feat or one additional language plus one additional language per four levels. This ability replaces the bonus feat gained at 1st level. Taken as the languages option to gain Elven at 1st level. Feats ''Improved Unarmed Attack (Monk class feature):''Does not provoke attacks of opportunity when attacking foes while unarmed. Unarmed strikes can deal lethal or nonlethal damage. ''Stunning Fist (Monk class feature):''Forces a foe damaged by unarmed attack to make a DC 13 Fortitude saving throw, in addition to dealing damage normally. A defender who fails this saving throw is stunned for 1 round. Usable 1/day. Must be decalred before attack roll. ''Panther Style (1st level):''While using this style, when an opponent makes an attack of opportunity for moving through a threatened square, may spend a swift action to make a retaliatory unarmed strike attack against that opponent. This attack is resolved after the triggering attack of opportunity. ''Combat Reflexes (Human bonus):''May make a number of additional attacks of opportunity per round equal to Dexterity bonus. May also make attacks of opportunity while flat-footed. Traits ''Deft Dodger (Combat):+1 on Reflex saves. Resilient - Fortitude (General): +1 on Fortitude saves. Skills Skill Points: 06 = (04) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Human (01) (Monk 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 06 1 3 2 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 05 1 3 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 01 0 * 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 * 0 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 01 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 05 1 3 1 +0 Linguistics 0 * 0 +0 Perception 07 1 3 3 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 * 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride 00 0 * 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 * 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 02 0 * 2 -0 +0 Survival 07 1 3 3 +0 Swim 01 0 * 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = class skill that is untrained so far Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Bedroll 01 gp 05 lb Wooden Holy Symbol 01 gp 00 lb Potion of Cure Light x 2 100 gp 00 lb Sling 0 gp 00 lb Trail Rations x5 2.5 gp 05 lb Total Weight: 16 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 Finances PP: 130 Initial Character Money: 150 GP GP: 100 Special Delivery: 1,359 GP SP: 15 CP: 00 Career Earnings: 1,509 GP Carried Inventory: -107.5 GP Consumed or Destroyed Items: 0 Coinage: 1,401.5 GP Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 20 Height: 5' 10" Weight: 173 Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Tanned Languages: Common, Old Landellian, Tengu, Elven Appearance: Average height and athletic build. Normally dressed in earthy colored adventuring pants and tunic. Carries a backpack and bedroll, but not much else. His hands are rough with calluses and his feet are nearly always bare and dirty. His short, dirty blonde hair is unkempt at best and his eyes are a deep brown. Demeanor: Frederick is evenhanded in most situations and seeks to find resolution to any situation by whatever means the situation calls for. He is often jovial and thoughtful in his behavior toward others. Background Frederick was the last of a nomadic tribe. He is fairly young to have outlived his family but has taken it as a reason to share goodness in the world. He has taken up an unarmed lifestyle and seeks to bring about great happiness in those he meets. His tribe was taken by a mysterious disease that left him the only healthy one. He has found that the worship of Penk brings him great comfort and he seeks to make that bond closer. Adventure Log Special Delivery Jan 1st, 2013 - March 13th, 2013 XP Received: 1,184 XP = (680 EXP + 504 TXP over 72 days) Treasure Received: 1,359 GP = (927 EXP + 432 TXP over 72 days) Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Mayan Apocalypse Day) (Satin Knights ~ Judge) level 1 *Approval (World Still Not Ended) (Systole ~ Superfluous Judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters